A Man and A Woman
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: They were just a man and a woman, caught up in each others love. House/Cameron romance - short one-shot.


**_A/N - _**_This is a little different to my normal one shots, but I had a flash of inspiration at about midnight last night. Hope you enjoy it... :)_

"I do wish there was more love in this world,"

Cathy looked over at her friend Rose. "There's lots of love in the world, Rose. You just have to look properly,"

The two old ladies sat together on a bench in the park like they did every afternoon. With their perfectly curled grey hair fresh from the hairdressers, their handbags clasped in their laps, they looked out across the park, taking in the world.

"How can you find love when every time you turn on the news there's been a disaster, or a terrible crime? It's just not like it used to be," said Rose sadly.

"Don't feel down, Rose, dear," reassured Cathy "Just look at this sunny day, and the beautiful flowers,"

"Yes I know, but just look," she said, pointing towards a middle aged couple dressed in smart business suits drinking coffee at a table across the park, "Look how cold and distant those two look with each other."

The man and woman were looking down into their coffees, barely acknowledging each other as they drank and fiddled with their cell phones.

"And them," said Rose, signalling to another couple standing at the corner. The man was waving his arms around and yelling, the woman shouting just as loud, tears running down her face – a lover's spat. "Where has all the love gone?"

Cathy looked around the park. Then, a wide smile crossed her soft, lipstick-covered lips. "Right there," she said, nodding towards a couple sitting on the grass.

The man was obviously a lot older, a cane lying beside him, and the younger woman with him had long chesnut hair and a soft complexion. The man was stretched out in the grass, leaning back on his hands and the woman was casually sitting in between his legs; her body close to his and her smooth legs draped over his jean covered thigh. The smiles on their faces told everything as they looked into each others eyes.

"That right there is true love," said Cathy, the smile never leaving her face as she watched the two lovers.

The woman reached up and stroked the man's stubbled jaw, bringing his face closer to hers. He said something to make her laugh and then the man kissed the woman's mouth softly. Not aggressively, not even passionately - just softly and affectionately. It was a kiss to show how much he cared, not a kiss to get into her pants.

"Just look at them, Rose," said Cathy as the young woman ran her hands through her lovers short, greying hair as they were deep in conversation – a soothing, caring gesture. The man had sat up and was casually stroking the woman's leg with his fingers, like he didn't even realise he was doing it.

"That man loves her with all his heart – just look at the way their eyes are sparkling when they look at each other and that smile never leaves his face. They're happy - I can feel it from here. If that's not love, I don't know what is,"

The man gently pushed the hair out of the woman's face and then kissed her again. When they broke apart, their noses rubbed affectionately and grins spread across their faces – like just being with each other made them so incredibly happy. He kissed down her smooth neck as she clung to his red t-shirt as if she was afraid he'd melt away.

Then they looked at each other again and smiled. Their eyes seemed to say everything.

_I love you_.

Then the man laid down in the grass, letting the woman lie beside him, her head resting on his bicep. As they talked, the man stroked her hair lightly, and the woman's fingers traced small circles on the man's chest. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

They were just a man and a woman, caught up in each others love as they enjoyed the beautiful sun.

Cathy looked over at Rose who was watching the couple, so obviously in love, with a big smile on her face.

"They remind me of what Donny and I used to be like when we were younger," she said, and she laughed lightly "We couldn't keep our hands off each other,"

The man and the woman shared another gentle kiss just as Cathy and Rose stood up to go and catch the bus back home.

"Those two will be together for a long time – I just know it,"


End file.
